


Методы

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Реджинальд Харгривз лишь выбрал не те методы.





	Методы

До того как ему дали уважительную приставку «сэр» к имени, до того как он прибыл в этот мир, до всего этого у него была другая жизнь. В той жизни всё было проще, в той жизни у него была любящая жена, вечера с игрой на скрипке, которая отвлекала его от многочасовой ежедневной работы, и, кажется, _счастье._  В той жизни у него было другое имя и другая судьба. Но их мир построен на руинах другого. И это было _неправильно._

На Земле все было в диковинку и чудно, было очень много людей, которые ходили туда-сюда и ещё не знали, что если не они, то их внуки умрут мучительной смертью. Реджинальд Харгривз знал все события наперёд; ему говорили, что гибель мира неизбежна, как врачи говорили о болезни его жены — он устал это слышать. Если никто не собирается бороться со спрятавшимся Богом, то это сделает он.

Реджинальд Харгривз легко и без напряга стал общепризнанным гением и разбогател на патентах своих изобретений, но деньги его не волновали, как и слава. Ему нужно было привлечь к себе внимание, чтобы однажды сказать: _миру придёт конец и он здесь, чтобы остановить это._

Он собрал в одном месте всех _особенных_  детей каких смог найти. Большинство из сорока трёх детей погибли в первую неделю после рождения, ещё часть погибла до десяти лет, и лишь шестеро, не считая его детей, _выжили_  и разбежались, страшась своих сил или не имея возможности их обуздать.

Эти силы не дар, а самое настоящее проклятие — сэр Реджинальд знал об этом, но эти дети, _его дети,_  не должны так думать. Они особенные, они тоже заслуживают ласки и любви, но он им её дать не может. Ему нельзя слишком сильно привязываться, иначе он не сможет отправить их в бой, на войну, чтобы спасти мир. Ему нельзя их любить, поэтому он создаёт им маму. Сильную, неубиваемую, ласковую и запрограммированную любить каждого.

Реджинальду Харгривзу не чужда любовь, иначе бы он не смог наделить ею Грейс.

Он не даёт им имена и не называет по придуманными Грейс, потому что это их очеловечит. Они всё ещё дети, а не солдаты, не герои, не спасители всего человечества. И если он не забудет об этом, то… _не сможет._  Не справится, проиграет, а расплачиваться будет весь мир. Сэру Харгривзу нужно забыть о сочувствии, о чувствах и сожалениях — _он должен спасти хоть что-то._

Пого говорил ему, что однажды он перегнёт палку со всеми этими опытами и тренировками, на что сэр Реджинальд Харгривз ответил:

— Я хочу спасти этих детей. И, возможно, чтобы сделать это, мне придётся их сломать, — _ради их же блага._

Он понимает, что ломает детей. Он чувствует это каждый раз, когда запирает _Номер Четыре;_  когда говорит _Номеру Три_  изменить разум Номер Семь; когда запирает _Номер Семь_  в клетке и уходит, оставляя на несколько дней в одиночестве, не спя всё это время и ломая голову над решением этой проблемы; когда _Номер Шесть_  приходит к нему за помощью, а он говорит, что тот должен самостоятельно подчинить своих монстров; когда пугает _Номер Два_  своими действиями, холодностью, что тот запинается при нём и с трудом говорит; когда _Номер Один_  смотрит на него взглядом преданного щенка, которого если пнёшь, то тот прибежит обратно и будет всё ещё смотреть преданно-преданно; когда _Номер Пять_  лишь делает вид, что слушается, а на самом деле ещё более бесконтрольный социопат, чем Седьмая, и с этим тоже надо что-то делать.

Эти дети должны спасти мир и его задача подготовить их к этому, но он только и делает, что ломает-ломает-и-ломает их. Пого говорит, что он всё делает верно, что его цель того стоит, а Реджинальд уже не уверен. Он отдаёт Номеру Семь скрипку своей жены, потому что не может прямым текстом сказать, что та _особенная,_ что та значит ничуть не меньше, чем остальные — если он это скажет, то сила Третьей рухнет с оглушительным треском и от дома может камня на камне не остаться.

Он пугает Первого и Третью, потому что их отношения может привести к краху, потому что они могут захотеть сбежать к счастливой семейной жизни и их останется лишь четверо, не считая Седьмой. Он не даёт Номеру Пять прыгать во времени, потому что это невозможно контролировать и Реджинальд это знает не понаслышке. Но тот слишком юн и упрям, чтобы слушать его — Номер Пять уходит из дома и не возвращается. Ни через неделю, ни через год, ни через десять лет. Сэр Харгривз знает, что остальные дети, общественность и даже правительство признали его мёртвым — он смотрит на подписанное свидетельство о смерти, комкает бумагу и со злостью кидает в сторону.

Номер Шесть, _Бэн_  — это один большой провал в его жизни. Он виноват, он не смог помочь, не предусмотрел все варианты, не изучил тех тварей достаточно, чтобы знать, что _мальчишка_  не сможет справиться в одиночку. Он бросил _сына_  на съедение этим демонам и всё, что он мог сделать это поставить памятник. Реджинальд слышал как Четвёртый говорит _с ним,_ но он вусмерть пьян и курит какую-то дешёвую травку.

Номер Четыре — это непереключающийся радиоприёмник, который принимает сигналы и никак не может выключиться. _Реджинальд_  честно пытался найти для него что-то действенное, как-то отключать призраков, но всё это было бесполезно, такого была участь Четвёртого и _сэр Харгривз_  должен был столкнуть его нос к носу с его страхами. Он просчитался. Ещё раз. Опять. А результатом стал сын наркоман, который хочет закопать в землю не только свою способность, но и себя самого.

Не осталось никого, кроме Номера Один, которого он тоже сумел подвести. Он совершил слишком много ошибок с этими детьми, а Номер Один продолжал на него невозможно преданно смотреть. Чего Реджинальд не мог сказать о себе, потому он и отправил его на луну, к звёздам и бескрайнему космосу.

Он остался совершенно один в огромном особняке и, кажется, очень сильно облажался.


End file.
